Return to War
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Takato finds himself violently thrust into the Digital World and on top of that, into a massive and impossible power struggle and then is told to resolve it. It's a good thing he has friends. Renakato, JeremyxNene(briefly) others possible.
1. Return

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

Return

Takato sat in the tiny room and threw the ball across the room where it bounced off the floor, then the wall, then the ceiling then landed in his hand and he did it again. This was about all he had to do besides sleep and if he slept, he would see _them_ again. His room was largely grey with bits of black every now and then, windows too high to see through but with helpful vertical metal handholds so he could pull himself up to look out, and one door that took up the entire wall but was mostly open allowing a cold draft to blow through the room. The best thing about the room was the company. The neighbor on the right had many great stories about funny events in the yard involving a basket ball and a bloody nose. The one on his left had scary stories about a haunted bathroom that would have screams of pain and fear coming out of it every so often. Then of course there was the slob that lived across from Takato. He had a room built similar to Takato's own and had absolutely no problem standing exactly ninety degrees to Takato when he relieved himself, sometimes going to far as to wink at Takato as he did so.

In case you haven't figured it out yet, Takato was in prison. It was nothing major, though. Just getting into a violent and bloody brawl with Henry when he found out that Henry and Jeri had been sleeping together while Takato was dating her. Takato won that fight too. Henry was now almost as imprisoned in a hospital bed as Takato was in his cell. Jeri was, of course, upset about it and had broken up with both of them for fighting only to ride Henry in the hospital the next day.

Takato didn't care anymore, though. He had moved on from Jeri. Now, all he needed was himself. He didn't need anyone. People would only ever hurt him. The digimon had all gone back to the Digital World and hadn't even contacted them to say hi since and that had been exactly five years ago when Takato was still thirteen.

There had been bad digimon that had attacked the Real World but there were new Digidestined now that handled them in even less time than Takato and his team had. Granted the hardest thing they had to fight was an evil MetalGreymon, but they knew what they were doing. Their leader had an Agumon that wore red leather straps in an "X" on his hands and used physical attacks as much as ranged ones.

After his friends digimon had all left, Rika and Ryo had moved away together and Takato had started dating Jeri about a year later. Apparently Henry and her had been sleeping together since the beginning.

"Matsuki," a guard barked stepping into view. "You have a visitor."

"Is it visiting hours already?" Takato blinked having lost track of time.

"Yeah," the guard grumbled.

Takato followed the guard wondering who could possibly have come to visit him after over a month in prison without a single visitor once. His parents had both died in a car crash when he was seventeen leaving him just enough money to survive with a part time until he was twenty. If they had been alive, they likely would have disowned him for getting into a fight.

"Phone three," the guard grunted and Tai walked to that booth and froze.

Henry was sitting across from him and looking smug.

"Do I even want to know why you're here?" Takato questioned.

"I got released from the hospital and thought I should deliver the good news myself," Henry smirked. "Jeri and I are getting married."

"Congratulations," Takato stated also smirking. "I don't care anymore. You can have the bitch."

With that, Takato set the phone down and walked away. Henry glared at his back but then smirked and left, also leaving his phone off the hook. Takato sat alone at a table and set his feet on a table the leaned back with his hands behind his head. Then, he simply thought. His thoughts drifted from one thing to another, never really catching on anything. Then, it stuck on the digimon, as it hadn't done in so long. He wondered what they were all doing. Wondered if Guilmon had ever found a group of digimon to stay with, as he was one of a kind. He wondered if he would ever see any of them again. Even seeing Zhuqiaomon in person would be a blessing.

Suddenly Takato's mind went blank. it was as if there was something he had to notice, which happened once in a while. he tried to think but the silence of his thoughts was deafening and smothering. Then, his mind lit up with a single thought: his mind wasn't the only thing that was silent.

His eyes snapped open and he slowly looked around. No one was moving. Everything was completely still. He would normally think that they were all just playing an elaborate prank on him if one hadn't been bouncing a ball against the wall. The ball, was hovering halfway between the wall and his hand. Takato stood noticing that his chair stayed resting on only two legs the way he had been sitting. He slowly walked through the room toward the door to the yard and slipped outside. In the yard, there was a group playing basketball. Except that they were also frozen. As were the birds overhead, the clouds, a newspaper that had been blowing across the ground. He knelt down and read the front page.

"Monster Digimon Demolishes Half Of Tokyo," the headline read.

There was a picture of a dragon digimon, likely a Dramon-type, with a body of stone and lava with six mini-volcanoes on its back, a long tail that looked withered, and a silver mask-like head attached to a neck as long as its tail but thicker. The dragon was breathing what looked like volcanic ash and flames into the city that was obviously Tokyo and there were a couple digimon flying around and attacking it but they were all tiny compared to the dragon.

"Volcdoramon?" Takato questioned. "Must have been a bad fight. Wonder why he was attacking Tokyo."

Takato stood and looked around again. Everything was still frozen but now that he looked more closely, he noticed that he could see his home city in the distance. There was a light glowing inside it. Takato ran to the gate and leapt onto it, carefully spreading the razor wire at the top and dropping down on the other side, receiving a bad cut on his arm doing so. He stopped long enough to get some medical supplies out of and ambulance that had been parked on the side of the road, wrapping his arm carefully and leaving the rest where it had been then ran into the city.

When he got to the city, he ran through the streets until he reached the same park he had once kept Guilmon in. The source of the light was obvious. There was a massive spherical portal glowing green and swirling sitting in the center of the park.

"That's a little weird," Takato breathed. "The hell is planning to come through there? Fanglongmon?"

As if on cue, Fanglongmon himself flew out of the portal demolishing anything and everything in his path and killing hundreds in three seconds. Then, once he had made a complete circle and destroyed the majority of the city, he landed on the ruins of a building and stared at Takato.

"You," Fanglongmon rumbled. "You are not stopped. How?"

"The fuck should I know?" Takato shouted so that Fanglongmon could hear him. "What did you do to them? And why did you kill them?"

"I did so because of the war," Fanglongmon stated simply. "I wished to build a nest, it is built. Now, I will rule this world while mine sorts out its power struggle. Then, I will return, and claim what is mine."

"You know I can't let you take this world," Takato stated.

Fanglongmon merely laughed, a deep rumbling sound that made the ground tremble.

"You amuse me human," Fanglongmon rumbled. "Take care that you do not become an annoyance."

"If Marcus Damon can do it..." Takato muttered picking up a stone a little bigger than his fist. "Then what the hell."

He hurled the stone at Fanglongmon, impressed by the fact that it flew perfectly strait and bounced off of Fanglongmon's snout harmlessly.

"Very well," Fanglongmon growled. "If you truly wish to fight me, then come, let us see what you can do."

Fanglongmon suddenly shot toward him. Takato leapt sideways on instinct and barely cleared Fanglongmon's mouth. The shock wave from the great dragon crashing into the ground, however, hurled Takato and rubble the size of minivans through the air. Takato landed on his back and two pieces crashed down on either side of him and a third fell directly toward him. He covered his face with his hands but all that happened was that a massive crash sounded above him. He looked up and saw that the piece had been stopped by the two beside him, barely, and was beginning to slip. Takato scrambled out from unto the rubble and it crashed down where he had been. Fanglongmon laughed again watching Takato stand and ready himself for another attack, the portal directly behind him.

"You truly do wish to stop me don't you," Fanglongmon questioned. "That will always be my favorite thing about your kind. You never know when to quit. However, I grow bored of you."

He flew toward Takato, his wings creating gale-force winds in his wake that sent the massive rubble flying after the dragon. Takato smirked suddenly and leapt into the air, allowing the dragon's aerodynamics lift him over the dragon that hurtled into the massive portal. Once the dragon was past, Takato landed in a roll, passing under a massive piece of rubble then stood and looked back. The portal was beginning to close, already too small for Fanglongmon to get back through. Suddenly, several vines shot out and dragged him through the portal into the Digital World.

The moment he was through, The vines let go and Takato landed hard on his stomach, pushing himself up and looking up to see Fanglongmon sitting in front of him with a Rosemon, Lillymon, and Lilamon standing in front of him and several dozen other assorted digimon around them. Among them, was a digimon that looked like a samurai with black armor with red flame highlights, a navy blue cape, a white shirt and pants underneath, two golden flame-like horns on its helmet, with a single curved, conical golden horn extending from its helmet's forehead. The digimon held a katana with a black guard and grip that was chained in a black sheath.

"Welcome Human," the digimon greeted bowing low with one arm across his torso and the other out to his side. "My name is Tactimon, and I accept your request to join our army."

* * *

Read and review.


	2. New Job

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

New Job

"My name is Tactimon, and I accept your request to join our army."

Takato stared at the digimon then slowly looked around. He saw Agumon in all stages of evolution, Terriermon in the first second and last stages, Veemon in all stages, and several hundred more including several grey Leomons. Several of the digimon held flags with two bat wings framing a design that looked like half of a globe with hexagons spilling out of it.

"Who...who are you?" Takato questioned.

"We, are the Bagra Army," Tactimon stated. "We fight the usurpers who wish to take the crown from Lord Bagra."

"I...I don't want to fight a war," Takato stated. "I want to go home."

"Let me clarify your options," Tactimon offered, his voice cold. "Either you join us, or we kill you."

"When you put it that way," Takato thought for a moment, considering simply running away. "I'll do it."

"I thought so," Tactimon sneered. "Omnimon, please take Takato to the Forest Zone for training."

A massive digimon with stark white armor, a white cape that was red underneath, WarGreymon's head on his left arm and hand, and MetalGarurumon's on his right stepped forward and knelt, carefully picking up Takato and setting him on his shoulder. Then, it began running across the massive prairie they were in. The fact that Omnimon was on Tactimon's side made him feel good since he knew that Omnimon only ever fought for good.

"So what do the usurpers want?" Takato questioned ignoring the nagging at the back of his mind that he shouldn't trust Tactimon.

"They want to take power from Lord Bagra," Omnimon stated. "Lord Bagra reformed the Digital World after it was torn into pieces by war. the usurpers, the rebels, want to take control from Bagra in favor of a digimon elected by anyone the rebels decide to let live."

"I see," Takato nodded. "So, they want democracy and Bagra wants a monarchy."

"It is not democracy, when you only leave those who see the world the same way you do live," Omnimon stated. "There is a reason their entire army is loyal to their chosen ruler."

Takato remained silent and after a while, they reached a forest where there were no digimon anywhere in view.

"Where is everyone?" Takato questioned.

"You'll see," Omnimon stated.

After another few minutes, Omnimon stopped at the edge of a cliff allowing Takato to see hundreds of digimon ranging from Agumon to DemiVeemon to Viximon all bound in chains and either mining for something, or working bellows at forges where still more, mostly Agumon, were forging weapons for someone, which ever army held them captive.

"Whose prisoners are they?" Takato questioned.

"They are our prisoners," Omnimon stated. "You're going to join them."

"What?" Takato questioned before Omnimon threw him into the pit.

He braced himself to die when he landed but several Agumon caught him and set him down and he thanked them.

"A new servant!" Omnimon shouted as several dozen Meramon leapt out of the forges and still more sprinted out of guard houses carved into the walls of the pit.

"Welcome human," one of them shouted. "You're going to be a very good addition to the mining crew. And don't think of escaping. Anyone that tries to break out, will be blasted and killed on sight. Thank you Omnimon, tell Tactimon that we are eternally grateful for his newest gift."

"Just hurry up and forge a new Star Sword," Omnimon ordered before disappearing.

"Someone take him into the mines," a Meramon ordered. "And send up an Agumon for the forges."

A Viximon walked over and then led Takato into a tunnel leading down into the ground.

"I'm sorry about the rude welcome," the Viximon apologized.

"Trust me, it was much better than when I got here," Takato smirked. "My entire home city in the Real World was leveled by Fanglongmon then I was dragged here and told by Tactimon that if I didn't sign up I would die. Then I was dropped here."

"I'm sorry," the Viximon apologized again. "Tactimon is a monster. We were all a part of his army once. We were sent here to work when he found someone more useful. The lack of anything even remotely resembling hope or happiness has made us all revert to the forms you saw. All but one. Our best miner and bravest resident. She regularly gets beaten for speaking out but still stays strong. She was brought here under similar circumstances as you."

"Who is it?" Takato questioned.

"You'll see," the Viximon smiled sweetly. "You'll be spending a lot of time down here. And be happy about it. Down here, there are no guards. Mostly because everyone knows that if our output down here is poor enough at any given time, the mine will be flashed."

"Flashed?" Takato questioned.

"The Meramon with heat the air inside up so high and so fast that anything inside will be spontaneously incinerated," the Viximon stated. "They've already done it twice. No one argues anymore."

"Almost no one," Takato guessed.

"Right," the Viximon smiled. "But she's losing faith. Soon she'll be no different."

Just then, they reached a large cavern with several dozen digimon inside the mine. He saw too many to count but it was mostly Digmon, Agumon, Veemon, and Gabumon.

"A new one," an Agumon called out spying Takato. "And he's human too!"

"They need an Agumon for the forges," Viximon called apologetically.

"I'll go," one volunteered. "I'm starting to get claustrophobic."

He and the Viximon both left and Takato walked into center of the enormous cavern so that he could see everyone. There were easily seventy digimon in the room and all of them were digging with their claws all, except one. It was a Renamon. Takato instantly thought of Rika's but he doubted that was who this was.

"Takato?" The Renamon called when it saw him. "Takato!"

She instantly dropped the pickaxes she had been using and ran over, throwing her arms around him and beginning to sob instantly. Takato wrapped his arms around her, barely believing he had actually found one of their old digimon again, much less that she had allowed herself to be captured.

"What...what are you doing here?" Renamon questioned.

"I...Fanglongmon...destroyed the city," Takato stated, still partially in shock but starting to be able to think. "Then I got dragged into the Digital World and then brought here. "Where are the others?"

"The city was destroyed?" Renamon gasped ignoring the question. "Are the others..."

"Rika and Ryo moved away a couple years ago and Henry was out of the city visiting me in prison at the time," Takato stated. Jeri might have died but she earned it."

"Wait, you were in prison?" Renamon questioned. "What for? And why don't you care if Jeri died?"

"Because Jeri finally agreed to date me but was sleeping with Henry the entire time," Takato stated. "When I found out, I beat the shit out of Henry, almost killed him. I got locked up for it and he went to the Hospital."

"I see," Renamon nodded. "Come on. We should get to work."

"Renamon," Takato interrupted as she began to walk away. "Where are they?"

"Cyberdramon got away," Renamon sighed. "Guilmon, me, and Terriermon weren't as lucky. Terriermon was placed in the mines but died the first time the flashed it. Guilmon went the second time. I'm sorry, he's dead."

Takato stared at the ground for a moment then nodded and followed Renamon. They both took a pick axe and Renamon showed Takato the dull silver metal they were supposed to mine. He silently began to mine for the ore and Renamon did the same beside him. After a few hours, it was impossible to tell exactly how long, Renamon finally called for a break. They sat against the wall and Renamon explained that they were supposed to mine until the food, called DigiBites, arrived. Then they would break to eat before continuing. Takato looked around at the other digimon who were still mining and then at Renamon.

"When the food gets here, I want you to teach me to fight," Takato stated. "I'm getting out of here. And I don't want to get out alone."

"Alright," Renamon smiled. "I'll teach you. But don't bother trying to break out. The last time someone did, it was a group of Leomon. They died before they made it three feet."

Takato simply stared straight ahead and Renamon sighed.

"Come on, we should get back to work," Renamon sighed. "I'd rather not get flashed."

Takato merely nodded and lifted his pick axe. It was going to be a very long time before he could put his escape plan into action, but he was going to get out, one way or another. And anyone that stood in his way, would die. No matter who they were.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Escape

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

Escape

Takato leapt over Renamon then spun and swung his foot at her head. She blocked it with both arms and grabbed his foot but he flipped backward and yanked his foot free doing a backward hand spring. She charged at him and he ducked under her tripping her. When she stood again, she tossed him the stone sword she had carved for him. He charged and they began to fight with their swords. After about fifteen minutes, she pinned him and grinned.

"You've improved," Renamon panted as everyone in the cavern applauded, knowing better than to cheer.

"And it only took me a year," Takato smirked. "I'm amazed they haven't flashed us yet."

"Don't jinx us," Renamon warned standing and helping him up.

She walked over to the DigiBites and began to eat and Takato did the same. He hadn't grown much over the last year of mining and training but all traces of fat had left his body leaving only a well toned and muscular body. He looked around at all of the digimon and then decided it was time.

"I'm getting out," Takato stated.

"What?" Renamon questioned. "You can't! They'll kill you!"

"Not if I don't go that way," Takato pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Renamon questioned.

"I'm going out in the opposite direction," Takato stated. "I figure right now, we're probably a mile west of the main pit. If we dig a tunnel out opposite the entrance then disguise it when we're not digging, w'll be able to escape before anyone even knows what happened."

"What if you're wrong?" Renamon questioned. "We're about a quarter mile underground. How long would the tunnel be?"

"Not too long," Takato smirked. "Trust me. Please."

"Alright," Renamon sighed.

"Armadillomon!" Takato called. "Start digging a tunnel away from the entrance. It needs to go one mile away from this chamber before it reaches the surface. We're in a forest so we should be able to escape from there."

"But...no one has ever escaped," an Armadillomon stated.

"We'll be the first," Takato grinned. "Now get digging. We'll make up the slack."

The Armadillomon all exchanged worried looks then went back to mining.

"Look," Takato sighed. "I know you're all scared. You've been here so long that your spirits were crushed. You don't think you can ever get away. But you can. look around! What do you see? You are surrounded by friends and allies. There are no guards down here. There is no one to stop us from digging this tunnel. They don't know or care what we're doing down here because they think they've broken us. They think we don't have the guts to try to escape and think we're not smart enough to try to escape by doing exactly what they put us down here to do, dig. So I say we prove them wrong. I say, we do exactly what they think we won't. We have everything we need. So why not?"

"Because they'll flash us when we stop delivering," an Armadillomon replied. "I'm not going to die wasting my time."

With that, he started to mine again and the others slowly did the same one at a time.

"That's it?" Takato questioned. "No one is going to try to escape ever? You would all rather die in a hole than die trying to reach a better future? Fine. I'll do it myself."

Takato picked up his pick axe and began to mine on the wall directly opposite the entrance. He worked constantly, even while the others ate. After a couple of days, Renamon joined him, deciding that he would work himself to death before he got out if he didn't have a hand. Finally, the beginnings of a tunnel began to form just as a group of Viximon arrived along with a Meramon.

"Mandatory inspection!" the Meramon shouted.

Then, he walked around the chamber looking at the cavern and the wheelbarrows the miners filled with the ore. Then, he left.

"We're here to help mine, supposedly," one Viximon reported to Renamon.

"That will be difficult," Renamon sighed.

Suddenly an Agumon walked into the room and looked at Renamon sadly.

"They want a Renamon for the forges," the Agumon reported. "They're calling you out."

"I see," Renamon sighed eyes downcast. "This was bound to happen sooner or later. I guess I have no choice. Armadillomon, as a last request, please help Takato. All of you don't have to do it, but I believe that the tunnel will work. Please help him with it."

"Renamon..." Takato began but trailed off, at a loss for words.

"It's alright Takato," Renamon smiled. "I'll see you around, okay?"

He nodded, clenching his teeth and staring at the ground.

Everyone watched her walk to the entrance when suddenly a Viximon shouted for her to stop.

At the same time, another digivolved into a Renamon and blinked then smiled.

"I'll go," the new Renamon smirked. "You're needed down here. I'll go to the forges."

Renamon smiled and shook her head when suddenly, all of the digimon tackled her while the other Renamon left.

"Well?" Takato questioned looking to the Armadillomon. "Are you ready to help me now?"

They looked at one another then all suddenly digivolved into Digmon and began tearing into the wall where Takato had started a tunnel. Takato helped Renamon up and the two of them pushed a giant boulder into the entrance to the tunnel allowing air into it but concealing the entrance from view.

"I hope this works," Renamon sighed.

"It will," Takato smiled. "We're leaving."

They both went back to mining with the other remaining digimon and after a few hours, the Digmon pushed the boulder out of the way and a breeze blew in.

"We're out," the Digmon in front stated. "It's clear. Time to move."

"Good," Takato stated. "Let's go."

They all ran into the tunnel, the Digmon moving the boulder back into place on the way out then they all sprinted out through the tunnel and into the forest, instantly enjoying the cool breeze and fresh air. They all sprinted through the trees as fast as they could scattering for a better chance of escape and all digivolving. Renamon stayed with Takato, digivolving to her Kyubimon form so that he could ride on her back away from the hole. After about three hours, they finally reached a canyon and climbed down to the bottom then continued to run. At night they stopped to rest then continued the next morning, eventually reaching a village filled with PawnChessmons, several Knightmons, and run by a Jijimon. This village, had a flag with a symbol that looked like an angry bird.

* * *

Read and review.


	4. History

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

History

"What's that flag?" Takato questioned.

"The sign of the rebels," Renamon stated. "Hopefully they're friendly."

"That depends," Jijimon interrupted appearing in front of them. "Where are you from?"

"We just broke out of a mining camp run by the Bagra Army yesterday," Takato replied.

"Mining camp?" Jijimon questioned. "You mean the one that's in the Forest Zone? How?"

"We dug a tunnel opposite the entrance tunnel," Renamon stated. "There were no guards so Takato figured they wouldn't know until it was too late."

"Impressive," Jijimon nodded. "I see. You're perfect."

"Come again?" Takato questioned.

"You're going to be a general of the Rebel Army!" Jijimon stated.

"Why?" Takato questioned.

"Because we need a leader after our last died fighting Tactimon and you're perfect for the job," Jijimon stated.

"But I don't even know about this war," Takato stated.

"Haven't you ever been in the Digital World before?" Jijimon questioned.

"Well yeah but we were fighting the D-Reaper then," Takato stated.

"Oh, you must be from Zhuqiaomon's quadrant then," Jijimon stated.

"Quadrant?" Takato questioned.

"In the beginning, four different versions of the Digital World were created," Jijimon explained. "Each type began to war with each other so the creator designed the Digimon Sovereigns to keep the peace and created Fanglongmon to keep them in check. It worked for a time, but eventually, the four Digimon Sovereigns began to form hierarchies within their quadrant, developing along the same path but each unique. of these, one gave rise to a Lucemon who was different from the few others that were created. he was power hungry and took power by absorbing other digimon. When he was strong enough, he sealed away Fanglongmon then took control of his quadrant but was destroyed. The four Digimon Sovereigns began to fight over the portion of the four Digital Worlds that Fanglongmon had occupied before. Relatively small but still large enough to be its own version. The war ended when the portion broke away from the others with no true leadership and was left to its own devices with the digimon that were left over from the warring. Digimon from all four of the other quadrants. This Digital World is the one you now inhabit. Our history is shorter than the rest but still long and bloody.

"Shortly after the separation, and the creation of our own hierarchy, which was a monarchy, a crown was created that had control over our Digital World. The Code Crown. The Digimon King wore the crown and shaped the Digital World as he saw fit, then ruled. However, his world was corrupt and soon he was killed. The crown was meant to be retrieved and used to fix the Digital World, however, a war to possess the crown caused it to fracture into one hundred eight pieces. At the same time, the Digital World also fractured, or our version did, at least. It broke into the same number of pieces as the crown and one fragment of the crown was located in each zone, as they came to be known. This worked perfectly for a time, as each zone was free to rule itself and not be bothered by each other. The holder of the Code Crown fragment was often the ruler of the Zone, sometimes corrupt, sometimes pure, often somewhere in between. This worked perfectly for a long while. However, then Lord Bagra and his three generals Blastmon, Laylamon, and Tactimon raised an army from some of the zones and began to collect Code Crown fragments, intent on reforming the crown and turning the Digital World into a Hellish nightmare world where Bagramon was king. They waged war in some zones, planted spies in others, and others simply joined them. However, they slowly began to collect all of the fragments.

"Then, one day, five humans arrived with Fusion Loaders, much like your D-powers except that they worked by fusing digimon together to form a single more powerful fighter to fight the enemy. These humans started out enemies, fighting each other as much as the Bagra Army. In the end, however, they won, albeit barely, and the Digital World was restored and became the ideal home. But then, Tactimon raised a new army from the criminals, especially murderers, from the other four quadrants. This New Bagra Army began to march on the Digital World again, intent on finding the Code Crown, which was hidden away after the death of the last Digimon King. We, the Resistance, have tried desperately to fight the Bagra Army and have held them back for ten years but we are failing."

"You fought the army for ten years?" Takato questioned.

"That's right," Jijimon sighed. "And, alas, our late great Generals, the humans, hid away their greatest weapon when they ended the war. Tactimon's own sword is unstoppable but even he fell before our generals. He reformed, I assume. And so have I. I was there when our generals began to take up arms but sadly was killed before the final battle."

"What weapon did they hide away?" Takato questioned.

"The Star Sword," Jijimon replied. "It was a sword made by fusing a Starmon and several Pickmons with a fusion loader but so far as I know, the fusion became permanent for whatever reason during the final battle. I also know that the sword somehow gave anyone capable of wielding it, immeasurable power. We could have won by now if we had it."

"Star Sword," Takato thought aloud. "Why does that sound so...oh shit. The mining camp we escaped from, Omnimon said something about forging a new Star Sword when he put me there."

"Forging a...but that's...impossible," Jijimon stated. "Unless they were smithing with Huanglong Ore. And even then it would be impossible. Unless...they have a darkness loader."

"Darkness Loader?" Takato questioned.

"It's like a Fusion Loader but it forces digimon into a fusion with the wielder of the Darkness Loader in which only the wielder is capable of controlling the new body," Jijimon explained. "If they have one, they can forge a Star Sword, or fuse any two digimon...or Tactimon with Omnimon."

"We have to stop them," Takato stated.

"No!" Jijimon said. "Our only chance is to find the original Star Sword. Without it, we're doomed."

"Where was the final battle fought then?" Takato questioned.

"That's just it," Jijimon sighed. "The Final Battle, was fought in a Zone that has since exploded. There's nothing left."

"Damn," Takato sighed. "What's the closest Zone then?"

"The Forest Zone on one side, and the Prairie Zone on the other," Jijimon replied. "But The only Zone not searched is the Sand Zone."

"Why wasn't it searched?" Takato questioned.

"Dangerous things roam the Sand Zone," Jijimon stated. "No one has ever come out alive. No one except our generals. But that was back when it was still relatively safe. The guardians, Pharaohmon and Beelzemon were alive then. They died in the Final Battle."

"We have to try," Takato stated. "If we don't and they make one of their own, it's over."

Jijimon nodded and gathered the Knightmon and PawnChessmon. Then, he chose two Knightmons to go with them and left the rest to defend the village.

* * *

Read and review


	5. Found

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

Search

Takato looked around and sighed. They were in the middle of a Barren Wasteland and Jijimon was struggling to remember how to get to the Sand Zone. Renamon was just as impatient but was calmer about it.

"Could you please hurry up?" Takato finally snapped as Jijimon did a 180 twice.

"Well I know that this Zone is bordered by the Sky Zone and the Sand Zone, I just can't remember which is where," Jijimon stated.

"Pick a direction and we'll figure it out from there," Takato sighed.

"Alright then," Jijimon agreed walking straight ahead.

They followed and after another fifteen minutes, they stepped into a Zone with lush green grass, beautiful sculptures as well as some slightly less beautiful ones, and hundreds of winged Digimon who all looked like some form of angel.

"I take it this is Sky Zone," Takato guessed.

"Welcome," an Angemon with only two wings and pink ribbons greeted flying over.

"An Angemon with only two wings?" Takato blinked in surprise.

"Oh, I'm Piddomon," the digimon smiled. "Angemon and Piddomon are extremely similar but they are more warriors than we are."

"Oh," Takato nodded. "I'm Takato."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Piddomon smiled. "Why are you here?"

"We're looking for the Star Sword," Takato stated.

"Takato!" Jijimon panicked. "SSHH! There might be a Bagra spy around here somewhere!"

"Well we're not going to make friends if we keep secrets," Takato pointed out. "We were actually trying to find the Sand Zone."

"Oh so you intend to search there hm?" Piddomon questioned. "You'll need help for that. Harpymon!"

"Yes?" a Harpymon questioned landing beside him.

"Please tell the president that I'm going to escort these people through the Sand Zone," Piddomon requested.

"Alright," the Harpymon nodded. "Be careful."

Piddomon nodded then picked up the three of them and flew them away from the Sky Zone and past the barren wasteland they had passed through to the Sand Zone.

"Alright," Piddomon began setting them down. "Now, the first thing you need to know is to watch out for anything that moves, since it will likely kill you. Nothing here is civil anymore."

"Understood," Takato nodded. "Who used to inhabit this Zone?"

"This Zone used to be the home of Silicalia," Piddomon stated. "It was home to the Warriors of the Light. But they were all killed."

"How?" Takato questioned.

"No one remembers," Jijimon replied. "I assume you want to start looking at Silicalia."

"I do," Takato nodded.

"Alright," Piddomon nodded. "It should be this way."

They walked through the desert keeping a careful watch for anything that might attack. After a few hours, a massive spider attacked them but Piddomon used his staff to knock the spider away then Renamon blasted it with a Diamond Storm. After that, they were attacked by a centipede, a giant vulture, and a scorpion. The first two were easy but the scorpion was definitely not.

Takato rolled under the stinger while Piddomon stood after being smashed by a claw. Renamon was clutched in the other claw and slowly being crushed to death and Takato had no intention of that happening. He charged at the scorpion and rolled under the stinger again then jumped and drove his fist into the scorpion's face. The scorpion shot backward, screaming a high pitched wine in pain and dropped Renamon. Takato knelt beside her and she assured him she was alright. At that moment, Piddomon landed beside them blocking the stinger with his staff.

"This thing is very persistent," Piddomon stated.

"That's fine," a Knightmon stated running past. "So are we."

The other ran past as well and Takato smirked. He had almost forgotten that they left them behind. The two Knightmon started by removing the tail which turned to data then removing both claws. Then, the scorpion leapt into the air, landing on one of them and driving one pointed foot through his chest. His sword sailed through the air, landing in front of Takato who picked it up. The other Knightmon drove his own sword through the Scorpion's face then yanked it out as both the scorpion and injured Knightmon faded into data.

"Damn," Jijimon cursed. "He was one of our best soldiers."

"Sorry," Takato apologized handing the sword to the other Knightmon then helping Renamon stand.

When she did, her leg snapped loudly and she cried out in pain collapsing again. He sighed then turned around and crouched.

"Climb on," Takato sighed. "I'm not leaving you here."

Renamon stared at him for a moment then pulled herself onto his back and he stood. He was surprised that she was as light as she was, barely weighing anything.

"We shouldn't be far," Piddomon stated. "It should be just up ahead."

They all continued walking and after another three minutes, they reached a ruin. There were ancient pillars and buildings everywhere all destroyed and crumbling. There was a pedestal in the center of the main courtyard but there was no statue. There was also no indication of there being any life.

"This is really depressing," Takato stated after a moment. "Come on, let's search this place quickly."

They spread out through the ruin and searched every inch for the Star Sword but it was nowhere to be found. Once done there, they left and instead went out into the Desert again, this time heading toward the Pyramids that they could see in the distance. When they got there, they saw there was a statue that looked kind of like a female Beelzemon.

"Is that Beelzemon?" Takato questioned. "In a dress?"

"He would never forgive us if we said that was him," Renamon smirked. "Come on. Let's look on top."

Takato began to climb the pyramid as the others searched around the base. After a few minutes, Piddomon flew to the top as well, arriving at the same time as Takato and both froze. The Star Sword was sticking out of the pyramid dead center and the statue was standing behind it. Piddomon and Takato both walked forward and just as they arrived, a transparent boy appeared over it. The others all ran up the pyramid when Renamon shouted for them and also froze.

"Hey Jijimon," the boy said.

"G...General Mikey!" Jijimon shouted. "But you're..."

"I know," Mikey smiled. "I've been guarding the sword. Now, I'm sure a hundred and a half million legends about it have surfaced but it's just a sword. It doesn't grant you limitless power, it's just capable to withstanding any other blade. The thing that is important, is that I need to know who you're fighting."

"The Bagra Army," Jijimon stated. "Tactimon must have reformed after he died. And they say that Lord Bagra is back too."

"I see," Mikey sighed. "I guess you wouldn't remember the final battle would you? Allow me to show you our final battle. Our greatest failure. And our greatest victory."

Then, all of their eyes were filled by a blinding light.

* * *

Read and review.


	6. History 2

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

History 2

* * *

several dozen years ago

* * *

"Die!"

Tactimon flipped the cannon on his back over his shoulder and fired a single massive blast at Mikey. He dodged it by inches and looked at Angie. The others had all followed his order to retreat but she alone had stayed. He understood why. She loved him. He couldn't pretend he didn't feel the same but he needed her to be safe.

Tactimon fired at Mikey again and Again Mikey avoided it but this time, it blasted his Fusion Loader. He swore and stood readying the Star Sword again.

"Angie, you need to leave, now!" Mikey growled as Tactimon drew his own sword.

"No!" Angie argued. "I won't leave you!"

Tactimon charged forward, slashing at Mikey and Mikey blocked it then pushed Tactimon's sword away and slashed at him. Tactimon spun out of the way but Mikey managed to cut the cannon, destroying it. Tactimon stood and charged again, and again Mikey blocked the attack. Tactimon kicked Mikey away then charged at Angie, deciding to end the fight a different way. Just as he thrust his sword at Angie, Mikey shoved her out of the way and tried to block the attack with the Star Sword but it broke and returned to being Starmon and the Pickmons again just before Tactimon's sword embedded itself in Mikey's stomach.

"No!" Angie screamed running over as Tactimon pulled his sword out and began walking away.

"Starmon, you need to...take Angie...to the others," Mikey ordered then held out the Fusion Loader. "It's damaged and can only fuse one more time, and the fusion will be permanent. But the others can still be transferred to Nene. And I think Jeremy will need his sword. Take the Fusion Loader to him. He'll know...what to...do."

Then, he was gone. Angie began sobbing and Starmon picked up the Fusion Loader and gave it to her then he and the Pickmons began pushing her away from Mikey and toward the others.

"We have to go," Starmon stated. "It's too late to help Mikey."

Angie finally stood and began running toward the others with Starmon and the Pickmons right behind her. When they reached the others, Jeremy instantly suspected what had happened.

"Where's Mikey?" Nene questioned.

"He...he died," Angie answered then held out the Fusion Loader.

"He said it will only fuse one last time and it will be permanent," Starmon informed.

"Fuse us Jeremy," Shoutmon ordered. "We'll take out Tactimon."

"No," Jeremy said. "You're all being transferred to Nene. You need to get them to the rest of the army and fuse all of the digimon together then go after Bagramon. Destroy him and capture and delete his data so that he can't come back again. Starmon, Pickmons, I'll need my sword."

"Your...No!" Nene gasped. "You can't! Mikey wasn't just beaten, Jeremy! He died! You'll die!"

"Nene, please just do as I say," Jeremy pleaded, resisting the urge to cry at what he knew he could never have.

"But..." Nene began as tears flowed freely down her face. "But I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Jeremy smiled turning to face her. "I'm the world's best sword master, remember?"

"This isn't a game Jeremy!" Nene screamed. "If you fight him you'll die!"

Jeremy stepped forward and kissed her. She blinked in surprise then kissed him back. After a moment he pulled away and turned to Sparrowmon.

"Get her out of here," Jeremy said holding up the red Fusion Loader. "Transfer!"

All of the digimon previously held in the red Fusion Loader moved to Nene's then Jeremy fused Starmon and the Pickmons into his Star Sword for the last time. The Fusion Loader sparked then fell apart and Jeremy threw it away as the others all left and Tactimon stepped around the corner.

"Well look at this," Tactimon sneered. "They're just lining up to die."

"You're right," Jeremy smirked. "I will die. But I will not die alone. I'm going to destroy you."

"You wish," Tactimon smirked. "Shall we begin, oh great sword master Jeremy?"

"After you," Jeremy smirked.

They both charged and began to fight in a near blur. Jeremy somehow managed to keep Tactimon on the defensive as much as the offensive but nothing was ever meant to last. Tactimon managed to land a blow that removed Jeremy's left arm and Jeremy stumbled away, nearly dropping his sword.

"You failed," Tactimon sneered.

"No," Jeremy grinned. "We win."

Suddenly the top of the castle exploded and Shoutmon X15 flew out with Bagramon. He stabbed Bagramon with Knightmon's sword just as Bagramon began to pull his soul from his body. Both began to fade into data but Nene, who was on Shoutmon's shoulder with Christopher and Angie, captured and deleted Bagramon's data. Then, the three of them fell as Shoutmon finished fading.

"Nene!" Jeremy shouted running to the edge of the cliff the castle rested on and watching as his friends crashed down at the bottom of the cliff from several hundred feet in the air.

"What was it you were saying about winning?" Tactimon questioned just before driving his sword through Jeremy's chest. Jeremy whipped around and drove the Star Sword through Tactimon's face then stabbed it into the ground. Tactimon faded into data as well and Jeremy smiled looking at the sky.

"It's over," Jeremy said wincing. "See you soon Nene."

* * *

present

* * *

"Now you see," Mikey sighed. "We were unable to kill them both permanently or even survive doing it."

"Why does it matter?" Takato questioned. "You're all dead, Tactimon's alive, and we need to stop him."

"It matters for two reasons," Mikey stated. "First, because my friends all died because of this bastard and I need you to kill him so I can finally move on. Second, because of a prophecy we heard regarding the war. The heroes that destroy the Bagra Army are meant to live long happy lives together. Meaning that you won't die killing them."

"If it is us," Takato assumed. "You thought it was you originally and you all died."

"How bad could it be?" Mikey questioned.

"Fanglongmon and Omnimon bad," Takato stated.

"Then you're fucked," Mikey sighed. "Fanglongmon has access to the other quadrants allowing for near infinite reinforcements. As for Omnimon, he was always the most loyal."

"Most loyal?" Takato questioned.

"Of Yggdrasil's Royal Knights," Mikey sighed. "I learned all of this from the Digital World's God, an ingenious programmer. Yggdrasil is a supercomputer that was created centuries ago in an experiment to create AI. They succeeded but instead of taking any interest in our world, the AI, Yggdrasil, created the first Digital world with a near perfect government but with himself as God. The Royal Knights were an order of extremely powerful digimon including Omnimon, Gallantmon, and Magnamon. They were all undyingly loyal to Yggdrasil, as his bodyguards. One of them, Gallantmon, eventually began to question Yggdrasil when he began to see that Yggdrasil's rule had corrupted everything and created more suffering than anything. He tried to stand against Yggdrasil but Yggdrasil sent Omnimon to eliminate him. The two had been friends but Omnimon was too loyal to allow Gallantmon to live. After Gallantmon died, he begged Omnimon to find the truth. It wasn't hard and Omnimon soon discovered exactly how corrupt Yggdrasil was and went to face him. The other Royal Knights were ordered to stop Omnimon but saw that the most loyal had turned against Yggdrasil and stood with him. Yggdrasil was destroyed in the end. When he died, the programmer that is currently hailed as God destroyed and recreated the Digital World four times over, creating the four quadrants. This time, he chose to live here and created the Royal Knights as his own body guards. Then, he made the mistake of reprogramming and upgrading Yggdrasil then placing him in charge of the Digital World again.

"Yggdrasil started by creating Vaccine and Virus types. This started the first Virus war, which then gave rise to the Four Quadrants War. The war ended when Yggdrasil created the Digimon Sovereigns. God saw that they were vying for power and created Fanglongmon with the ability to go into any quadrant at will and the power to stop any of the Digimon Sovereigns if they started to fight the others again. Then, Yggdrasil began to become corrupt again. God saw this and sent all of the Royal Knights in their strongest forms to stop Yggdrasil again but Yggdrasil's upgrades allowed him to eliminate them all. In response, God formed the God Man Digimon. They were the pinnacle of the digimon, the most powerful of all of them. However, all but one were still wiped out. Susanoomon, the single most powerful of all, managed to destroy Yggdrasil after God gave him the two Zero Arms. The Zero Arms Orochi, a weapon, and the Zero Arms Grani, a means of evading attacks. However, both Susanoomon and the Zero Arms Orochi were destroyed during the fight. But after the destruction of Yggdrasil, things worked fairly well. Mostly."

"What's the point of this lecture?" Takato questioned.

"Simple," Mikey stated. "If Omnimon is serving the Bagra Army, he will leave it for the Digimon King. But if Fanglongmon is serving the Bagra Army, the Digimon King would be useless because either God or Yggdrasil is backing the Bagra Army. You're fucked. Sorry."

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Duel

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

Duel

Takato looked around sighing. He had been chosen to wield the Star Sword and the last Knightmon had taught him how to wield a sword. The problem was that they had yet to find their way out of the Sand Zone. Piddomon was getting a bit annoyed about it as they looked at the Pyramid for the fifteenth time. Takato wasn't to pleased either. However, he had been the one leading them so he had no one to blame.

"Can we just have Piddomon fly us now?" The Knightmon questioned.

"I would love to," Piddomon stated. "Except that my wings have been numb for over an hour now."

"From what?" Takato questioned.

"Beats the Hell out of me," Piddomon stated. "Usually it only happens when something powerful is nearby."

"What a coincidence," a small red dragon type digimon said standing. "You're right."

"Shoutmon!" Jijimon shouted sprinting forward.

"Hey Jijimon," Shoutmon greeted. "I take it this is the new general."

"Meet Takato," Jijimon introduced. "I assume you recognize the sword."

"I do," Shoutmon nodded. "You know, you're a terrible replacement. Mikey could stand against Tactimon. You couldn't stand against me."

"Can you get us out of here?" Renamon questioned. "We have to find a mining camp to stop them from creating another Star Sword."

"Another one?" Shoutmon questioned. "Please, they can't make a Star Sword. Even with a Darkness Loader they would only be able to make a Void Blade. Or a Dark Star."

"A what?" Takato questioned.

"Doesn't matter," Shoutmon snorted. "No one is leaving this zone."

"Um, guys?" Piddomon cut in. "My wings just went so numb that they ache."

"Is that bad?" Takato questioned.

Just then, Omnimon crashed down in front of them, glaring at Renamon and Takato.

"Yes," Renamon nodded. "That's very bad."

"Takato Matsuki," Omnimon growled pointing his sword at him. "I challenge you."

"I refuse," Takato snorted. "I'm not suicidal."

"Then the digimon on your back will die," Omnimon stated charging forward and darting around Takato to swing at Renamon.

Before his sword could reach her, Takato spun around, blocking the blade. Sparks flew skyward but Omnimon's blade stopped.

"Piddomon," Takato growled. "Take Renamon."

"Don't fight him!" Renamon begged. "He'll destroy you!"

"Now!" Takato snapped.

Piddomon stepped forward and took Renamon, walking over to stand beside Jijimon and Knightmon. Shoutmon raised an eyebrow and sat down, resting his microphone across his lap. Omnimon darted forward again, slashing at Takato's body but he blocked it and spun, forcing Omnimon's blade away then swung at the Royal Knight. Omnimon did a backflip over the blade which removed his cape. When he landed, he swung at Takato's back but Takato spun again, smashing the blade away then stepped forward, driving the point at Omnimon. He stepped out of the way then kicked Takato away and Takato landed on his feet on the side of a sand dune.

"What gives?" Renamon questioned. "How is Takato so good? And why is Omnimon suddenly human sized?"

"Omnimon is that size so the duel is fair," Jijimon explained. "And as for Takato, he is not fighting for himself. Mikey did say that those who destroyed the Bagra Army would live their life together."

"You think Takato..." Renamon trailed off but Jijimon simply shrugged.

Takato sprinted forward swinging at Omnimon's waist but the digimon leapt over it, spinning and kicking Takato sideways. Takato landed hard but pushed himself up, growling.

"Obliterate him," a voice growled from above them.

They all looked up and saw a digimon with black armor with eyes on the tops of the feet, the knees, one on the chest, and both shoulders. The armor had red highlights and a black skull for both arms. He had a red blade extending from the mouth of both hands and long blonde hair. His helmet had three red eyes on the forehead and a mask covering his mouth and chin.

"Yes Master Duskmon," Omnimon nodded before darting toward Takato again.

Takato ducked under the first slash then blocked the second before kicking Omnimon and forcing him back. Omnimon stepped forward and roundhouse kicked Takato sending him spinning through the air. Then Omnimon aimed his cannon after Takato and fired three shots off, more than enough to kill Takato. Takato pushed himself up just in time to slash two shots away. The third missed him by a millimeter, the force alone throwing him and burning his shoulder. He stood again, barely able to move and held one hand over his shoulder.

"You just don't quit do you kid?" Omnimon questioned.

"Never," Takato growled. "I dare you to try that again."

Omnimon grinned and launched a single shot at Takato. Takato slashed the blast and it flew at Duskmon. He cut the blast in half but instead of the two halves flying past, they exploded on either side. Duskmon dropped out of the smoke crashing down behind Omnimon who shook his head then sprinted to Takato, turning toward Duskmon and readying his sword.

"Don't look at the eyes," Omnimon warned, confusing Takato. "They can brainwash you. He did the same thing to me. I'm sorry about attacking you."

Takato didn't fully believe him but decided that he might as well try to trust Omnimon. Just as Omnimon finished speaking, a dozen laser beams shot out of Duskmon's swords and assortment of eyes all flying at Takato and Omnimon. Omnimon fired a single blast into one of the beams and they all exploded. Then, Takato andOmnimon charged and were met by Duskmon. He blurred into motion attacking both of his opponents with his blades and keeping up with them perfectly. Eventually they ended up on either side of him, attacking from both sides in an attempt to confuse him but he still kept up, the eyes on his shoulders open but the ones on his face closed. After a few minutes, Duskmon kicked Takato away as Omnimon pressed his cannon to Duskmon's side and began blasting Duskmon, launching him with a volley of a hundred blasts following him. The blasts rained down around Duskmon, creating a massive crater. Just as the dust cleared, Duskmon darted out of the smoke at Renamon and the others. As he swung at her, Shoutmon leapt up in front of him, blocking both blades with his microphone.

"I don't like cheaters," Shoutmon growled. "Die."

He forced Duskmon's blades up then spun smashing Duskmon away with his microphone. Omnimon and Takato both blinked in surprise before chasing him. Duskmon stood and blocked both swords just as Onimon blasted him again. Duskmon flew away from them but before they could follow, Fanglongmon crashed down between them and Duskmon.

"Fanglongmon?" Omnimon gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"The master has ordered me to lend my strength to the Bagra Army," Fanglongmon stated. "They are his right arm. If you oppose them, you will die."

"The master?" Omnimon questioned. "God?"

Fanglongmon laughed before picking up Duskmon and flying away. Omnimon looked around sighing then finally turned to Takato.

"I must see if God truly supports the Bagra Army," Omnimon sighed. "If he does, then I'm afraid I must follow his wishes. In the mean time, you will need aid if you are to survive this. I will arrange for you to be taken to the best of our order. Gallantmon will aid you. He has always seen the best path. Even if it is against our master's wishes."

"What if God tells you to aid them but Gallantmon wishes to aid us?" Takato questioned.

"Then my programming will force me to serve," Omnimon sighed. "But Gallantmon will be able to choose."

Takato nodded and Omnimon left. Then, Takato turned toward Shoutmon.

"You're not going to help us are you?" Takato questioned.

"Actually," Shoutmon grinned. "I've decided to see how good a General you are. But I still need my crown."

"Where did the Digimon King live?" Takato questioned.

"He lived in the seat of power in the Digital World," Jijimon stated. "The seat of power was the same zone that Mikey and the others all died in."

"Terrific," Takato sighed. "Who was it?"

"No one can remember," Jijimon sighed. "And we've tried. Our best guess was a Shoutmon but we're not sure."

"Shame," Takato sighed. "Guess we do it the hard way. Shoutmon, if you were going to hide the crown somewhere only your successor could find, where would it be?"

"Um..." Shoutmon thought coming up with several possibilities but discarding them all. "I don't...wait...successors are chosen by the King before his death, usually. which would mean that it would have to be somewhere only I know of or would think to look...I know just the place."

"Where?" Jijimon questioned.

"Digibyte storage," Shoutmon grinned.

"Oh that figures," Jijimon sighed. "Alright, let's get going."

"What are digibytes?" Takato questioned.

"Food," Jijimon sighed. "It's food. I should have figured."

Takato rolled his eyes and they all began walking again, this time with Shoutmon leading.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
